


interim

by lovelyleias



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: With Pride's threats lingering over her, Riza must take comfort in the little things.





	interim

She’s used to being just a step behind the Colonel, so walking opposite him in the hallway is strange, as if she is only seeing someone who looks a little like him. She wants to stop him. She wants to ask him about their next steps; ask him if he’s alright; ask him his thoughts on the coded warning she had given him in the mess hall; hell, she wants to ask him what he ate for breakfast. But the cut on her cheek still stings and she’s not sure if the shadows cast by the industrial lighting really _are_ shadows, so instead she gives him a tight nod as they pass each other.

“Lieutenant, wait.”

Her heart pounds and she takes a deep breath. The rational thing would be to keep walking as if she hadn’t heard him, but her heart disobeys reason, and she turns around.

“Yes, Colonel?” she asks tightly. She’s surprised to see that he’s crouched on the floor, but before she can say anything else he rises to his feet with one palm closed tightly.

“I think you dropped this.” He opens his hand, showing her a simple blue fountain pen that she’s never seen before.

Her eyes flicker to the ground and back to him, and she tilts her head.

_Did you plant it yourself, or was it already there?_

He smiles rakishly and raises his brows.

_Of course I planted it._

She reaches out her hand out and takes the offered pen. Their fingers brush and lightening shoots up Riza’s fingers, all the way up to her heart. She can see by the way he widens his eyes that he felt it, too. 

“Thank you, Colonel,” she says politely. “It would have been a shame if I lost it.”

“Of course,” his eyes linger on her face dangerously. “Although, you really should be more careful with your belongings.” 

“Yes, sir. I’d hate to lose something important.”

His smile fades and pain flickers behind his eyes. The change is fleeting and it quickly fades into a neutral expression. But Riza can read him, that at least hasn’t changed.

He nods briefly and continues back in the direction of the office that they had once shared.

Riza grips the pen tightly as she returns to her new office. She imagines him carrying the cheap little object in his pocket for days, waiting for his chance, and her footsteps grow a little lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> My FMA tumblr is [hawkeyes-riza](https://hawkeyes-riza.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
